This invention relates to use of the Internet and Internet-like packet-switched data networks for communications between parties, and more particularly to a method for announcing to a called party that a call is waiting to be answered.
Software is currently available than enables audio communications to be established between two parties connected through their computer terminals to the Internet or to an Internet-like packet-switched data network. An example of such software is Internet Phone available from VocalTec Ltd. When this software is installed on both party""s computer terminals that are each equipped with a speaker and a microphone, the two parties, who may be located essentially anyplace in the world, can establish audio communications over the Internet with each other in a very inexpensive manner. In order for such communications to be established, however, both parties must be simultaneously connected to the Internet. Thus, both parties must prearrange to be connected at a set certain time, or a calling party must alert a called party in some manner, such as by a normal telephone call, to turn his terminal on and connect to the Internet. Such arrangements or pre-arrangements are not very conducive to normal telecommunications. An arrangement for alerting a called party that a call is waiting on the Internet from a calling party is therefore desirable
In accordance with the present invention, a called party is alerted that a call is waiting on the Internet by means of a page that is automatically broadcast to the called party in response to a message that is transmitted to the called party""s paging supplier over the Internet by a service provider. This message is automatically generated in response to the initiation on the Internet of the calling party""s call, and connection on the Internet to the service provider. The service provider uses the called party""s Internet address as directly provided by the calling party, or as determined from the identity of the called party provided by the calling party, to determine the Internet address of the called party""s paging provider and information for identifying the called party""s pager, including its capcode and/or pager ID, and its frequency of operation. This information is then transmitted on the Internet to the called party""s paging supplier, which thereupon launches the page to the identified called party. Upon being alerted by the page of a waiting call, the called party may dial into the Internet through his terminal from his normal xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d Internet address for connection to the calling party for audio communications with the calling party using the aforenoted software. Alternatively, in response to the page, the called party may access the Internet through any local Internet access provider and connect to the service provider, where the calling party""s Internet address and the called party""s Internet address are linked together for communications there between.